In a successful type of facsimile recorder an electrolytic paper or other web is fed between a helical scanning electrode and a linear blade electrode from which metal ions are electrically transferred to the paper by electrical facsimile signals applied between the two electrodes. As a result of such electrolytic erosion the blade electrode tends to wear unevenly and distort the record marked on the paper. To avoid uneven erosion the blade electrode is formed in a loop which is slowly fed lengthwise to distribute erosion evenly as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,237 which is incorporated herein by this reference. At the recording zone when the helical electrode effectively scans across the blade the blade electrode is typically held in linear form by a track having opposed walls between which the blade electrode fits. Because the blade is necessarily curved in part of its loop it tends not to assume a precisely linear form when moving along the track. Consequently the marks recorded on the paper vary from a straight line and distort the marked graphic record.
It is the object of the invention to provide a way of precisely straightening the loop electrode in its linear portion.